


The Little Doll

by femmesteve



Series: Doll Parts Universe [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Murder Husbands, Prostate Massage, Strangulation, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: and he made such a delightful little doll.





	The Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I've made an aesthetic board for this series: http://militaryreflexes.tumblr.com/post/164387925341/a-board-i-made-for-my-series-doll-parts-on-ao3

Soft grunts of pain filled the room, spilling uselessly from Will's open mouth. He was bent over the couch,  facing the leather cushions  and huffing against them. Behind him, Hannibal held in his hands the black laces to the corset around Will's middle. He pulled them tight, merciless and unmoved by Will's blubbering. Will leaned up, trying to relieve some of the strain on his muscles, only for his lover to take a strong hold on the back of his neck and push his face back into the cushions. Will whined loudly at that, irritated at the way Hannibal tutted to him softly, taunting.

Will raised up on his painted toes, twisted slightly, and even tried to fall forward, doing everything in his power to make Hannibal lose his grip and give him a chance of escape. It was this process that Will loathed, not the result. He knew deep down that he would be pleased, admire his pinched stomach in the full length mirror and smile. Until then, he would continue to be difficult and _defy_. Hannibal knew this.

 _"Will, please,_ " Hannibal hissed, adjusting his grip just right and _pulling,_ pleased when the man beneath him yelped in response.

"I hate it," Will said, the words dripping with venom.

"Shame," Hannibal said bluntly, rendering Will silent with another merciless tug.

After a few more rigid moments, Hannibal was finally able to properly tie it off. He admired his work, fingers stroking the sweaty curls at Will's nape until he was satisfied. Will was not able to move right away, winded and in immense pain from the new corset. Eventually, he pushed himself away from the back of the couch and took the time to align himself comfortably, before walking.

 

* * *

 

With his new corset in place and matching stockings clipped against his thighs, Will was ready to complete the look with a pair of elegant heels. They weren't going anywhere that night, and so Will chose pumps instead of platforms. Fetish pumps. He was laced up that tight for a reason.

The shoes were white to compliment his black corset and stockings, stark and beautiful. They arched his foot extremely and made him taller than his lover, something he secretly adored. When he was done, he turned around to face Hannibal, who had been waiting patiently.

"On the chaise," Hannibal instructed.

Will did as he was told, his heels clicking on the hardwood as he moved to the chaise, before laying on it. One of his legs hung off of the furniture, bent at the knee with the heel of his shoe pressed firm into the floor. He folded his hands over his middle, made up eyes finding Hannibal's.

Hannibal approached quietly, taking in Will's position. He sat on the chaise between Will's long legs.

"Would you like to learn a new game, Will?" Hannibal asked, reaching out to brush his hand against Will's cheek.

"Yes," Will replied immediately.

"Let's call it- _bambolina_ ," Hannibal said.

"Little doll?" Will translated, his curiosity growing.

"Very good," Hannibal nodded, fingers trailing Will's bared throat, "If you want to win, you will have to lay as you are and be still like a doll."

"That sounds boring," Will frowned.

"We haven't even played yet," Hannibal chastised, though his words were light, "Will you be my little doll?" He asked softly.

Will bit his glossy lower lip and nodded. Hannibal smiled, pleased. He bowed his head and kissed Will softly, parting the other man's lips with his tongue easily. Will, true to his word, lay limp beneath his lover, his lips soft and pliant. Hannibal lingered, licking softly at Will's tongue and sucking on his lower lip, until they were swollen and red, and his cherry gloss had been licked away.

"Such a sweet doll," Hannibal murmured, nuzzling Will's face.

Will sighed out despite himself, the sound airy and sweet. It sent a shiver down Hannibal's spine. He had begun to stroke Will's leg, the touch soft against the fabric there. He eyed Will's open mouth and listened to his soft panting breath for a moment, simply allowing himself to _want._

Will looked like a treasure in his nice things, and Hannibal was loathe to remove them. No, he had other plans for that night. Will would remain just as he was, playing his role beautifully. His submissive nature radiated off of him in waves that made Hannibal's nose twitch, arousal and trust thick in the air.

Hannibal's hands went to his fly, and he unzipped himself quickly to free his cock. Will swallowed audibly at the sight, his eyes begging and his mouth falling slightly more open. An invitation, a _plea._

Hannibal straddled Will's chest, his cock brushing Will's face. He stroked Will's curls, using his other hand to guide his erection inside of Will's waiting mouth. Will's lips twitched, an indication of his desire to seal them and please his lover. However, he remained still as he had been told. Hannibal noticed.

Hannibal's fingers fell from Will's curls, relocating to his throat where he wrapped them softly; a warning. Will swallowed. Hannibal slowly began to push further into Will's mouth, entering his well trained throat in a slow movement. Will's throat worked around his cock, making him sigh out pleasurably.

"You're doing so well," Hannibal murmured, right before beginning to move his hips.

Will's mouth was nice and hot, even with his lips loose. It drove Hannibal forward, chasing his own pleasure with a thrusting motion of his hips. A thin whine escaped Will's throat, and Hannibal tightened his fingers in the slightest. Dolls made no sound.

Will continued to swallow around his lover, taking it so well despite the way his eyes stung. Hannibal's grip on his throats was exhilarating, and the power the other man held over him in that moment was staggering. Hannibal was beautiful above him, grunting, with his bangs in his face and his teeth grit. Will moaned out despite himself, his watering eyes fluttering shut as Hannibal promptly squeezed his throat.

Hannibal released Will's throat suddenly, touching his jaw instead as he pulled his cock from the wet caress of the other man's mouth. Dribble and precome shined on Will's lips and chin, and he panted harshly.

Will drew his leg out from under Hannibal suddenly, pressing his heel into the man's chest. Hannibal paused, the action catching him off guard. Will increased the pressure of his foot, sending Hannibal back a bit, before the man grabbed his lover's ankle. Will bit down on a coy smile.

"Frisky, are we?" Hannibal teased, rubbing Will's ankle.

"I'm bored with your game," Will sighed out, idly digging his heel into Hannibal's chest.

"Do you have a different one in mind?" Hannibal asked, allowing the abuse.

Will bit his lip for a moment, "I just want to be fucked," He replied bluntly.

Hannibal's lips turned up at that, both charmed and disgusted by Will's vulgar language.

"You look so delightful, I didn't want to take these off," Hannibal muttered, rubbing Will's erection through his underwear.

"I will, then," Will said.

Hannibal hummed low in his throat, squeezing Will's erection possessively. Will made a soft noise and let his foot fall from Hannibal's chest. He hooked his thumbs into his panties and dragged them to his thighs so that his erection was freed. He took himself in hand and began to stroke softly, a sigh escaping his lips.

Hannibal did not scold Will for touching himself, instead mimicking the action on his own leaking cock. Will's blue eyes watched the movement of Hannibal's hand, remembered the salty taste of the man's thick cock and squeezed his legs together with a needy moan.

"I want it in me so bad," Will said softly.

"Be specific," Hannibal responded, never ceasing his hand.

Will whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as a wave of embarrassment came over him. He shook his head, hearing Hannibal sigh above him as a result. Fingers wrapped around his chin, shaking his face until his eyes opened again. Hannibal had stopped stroking himself, and he looked down at Will intensely.

Hannibal thrust his index finger past Will's lips, coaxing Will to suck on it.

"You're naughty, Will," Hannibal told him matter of factly, "You're a very bad girl. Say it, now," He commanded.

"I'm a very bad girl," Will managed to say around the thick finger in his mouth.

"If you were a good girl, you would remember our rules. We always ask for what we want, don't we?" Hannibal asked, forcing another finger into Will's mouth.

Will nodded, his face red. Hannibal tutted softly,

"Is it my tongue?" Hannibal murmured, "Do you want me to eat you until you're wet enough for me to stick my cock in you? Stretch your pretty kitten for you, darling?"

Will whined, digging his heels into the cushions of the chaise. He shook his head, the image of Hannibal licking him open making him quake. He removed Hannibal's fingers from his mouth and guided them to his entrance,

"Please, _please_ ," Will moaned, pressing them against his hole eagerly.

"Shh," Hannibal rubbed the pads of his fingers against Will's entrance, teasing.

Hannibal heard Will's quick intake of breath as the first finger finally began to wiggle inside. Hannibal set to work quickly after that, craving Will's soft noises of pleasure. He worked in the next finger as soon as he was able, curling and twisting them together.

"Such a perfect pussy, Will," Hannibal praised, beginning to thrust his fingers.

Hannibal yanked Will's underwear the rest of the way down and forced his legs further apart, watching his fingers enter Will roughly. He leaned down and spat crudely on Will's entrance, before adding a third finger. Will whined impatiently, covering his face with his hands.

Hannibal grabbed Will's wrist with his free hand, wrenching it away from his face. He snarled, watching Will's eyes widen.

"Look at me, show me you want it. Don't hide from, daddy," Hannibal ordered.

Will's lip quivered, but he let his other hand fall away from his face, eyes large and focused on Hannibal. Will's legs jerked violently, his mouth falling open in a long moan. Hannibal kept his fingers where they were, pressed into Will's prostrate and rubbing in tight circles.

"Ahhh- _fuck_ ," Will panted, squeezing tight around Hannibal's fingers.

Will mouth hung open as he humped the digits inside of him, his eyes half lidded. Hannibal grunted, his erection leaking profusely but forgotten as he abused his lover.

"Hannibal, daddy, _daddy_ , don't stop," Will pleaded, his back beginning to arch off of the chaise.

Hannibal grit his teeth, his fingers beginning to cramp. He watched Will pant and arch, sweaty curls plastered to his forehead.

"I'm- I can't," Will cried, and then came promptly, chest heaving as he squirted onto his corset.

Hannibal moved his fingers until Will really was crying and begging him to stop. Only then did Hannibal do so. He pulled his fingers free and grabbed his aching cock, pulling on it firmly. He straddled Will's heaving chest and stroked himself until he came over Will's mouth and chin, marking him thoroughly.

Will groaned, tonguing his lips. Hannibal didn't stop to rest,though his body wanted him to simply collapse on top of Will from exhaustion. Rather, he moved off of the other man and flipped Will onto his stomach effortlessly. Will, who knew what was happening, lazily laid his head on his arms and let Hannibal work. Hannibal began to unlace Will's corset, easily getting it open quickly.

"Fuck," Will complained as he was freed, rubbing his sore sides.

"This is ruined," Hannibal pointed out, examining the black material.

"Aw, hell," Will muttered, turning over to examine it as well.

"It's quite alright," Hannibal said softly, letting it fall.

Will picked up his discarded panties and began to wipe his face clean. The whole set would be come stained, only the stockings salvaged.


End file.
